Bending over Backwards
by lye tea
Summary: Over the hill, they had a story to tell. /Mai x Ty Lee/


**Bending over Backwards**

**1. **

They were babies when they met the first time. Her mother had been great friends with _her_ mother (even suffered the pregnancies together). And one day, they walked together in a garden and fought.

Through vicious words and spates and venomous looks, Ty Lee and Mai became friends.

"You're so stupid, Ty Lee," Mai said.

And Ty Lee looked back with a hurt look and pouty mouth. "You're mean."

Mai sighed. She tossed her head haughtily and left. (Ty Lee stood there confused: _did I do something wrong?_)

But the next day, Mai came back and so did Ty Lee. And they knew there was a mutual understanding flying between them. They could both bend over backwards and still not break their spines.

**2. **

Ty Lee invited Mai over to play once, and there—in the courtyard—a princess held a display. She introduced herself as Azula and met them with cruel, calculating eyes (sized, _seized_ them up immediately). And decided to enlist them.

_New recruits were always so stubborn_.

But Azula had a talent for spotting talents and could see how brilliant Mai and Ty Lee could be.

(especially Ty Lee, with pressuring skills unlike any other)

And so, Ty Lee and Mai and Azula became a trio that day. But when Azula wasn't watching, the other two had clandestine looks that could boil blood.

Which Azula did try—eventually.

**3. **

"Look, Mai!" Ty Lee shouted from below.

Mai looked down, saw her prancing around on her hands, and returned to her book.

It was boring enough to make her want to die (and Mai was _never_ a dour person).

And that made her think back of Azula's brother (_look, look_) who tripped over himself and fell into the fountain. Mai curled her fists tightly, burning from embarrassment. Azula had laughed, but Azula was merciless and that was _expected_.

But Ty Lee had shot her an odd glance. And now, Mai was worried.

That maybe something was wrong, that maybe for the first time in their lives, Ty Lee wasn't telling her something.

"Ty Lee, come here."

Ty Lee obeyed. She was still smiling happily, not thinking.

"Were you mad at me yesterday?"

"No, why?"

"Because you ran off without telling me."

"I wasn't _mad_. I was just angry."

"That's the same thing, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid! Azula always does that. I _hate_ it. I'm _not_ stupid."

"Sorry."

And that's when Ty Lee does something she wouldn't have imagined doing.

**4. **

Mai looked at her with imploring eyes and a dripping heart (splatter, patter it squeezes itself loose and slippery of blood). Ty Lee looked back, annoyed and furious and scared. She wanted to scream and blame and ask _what the hell do you think you're doing_ right back. But she does not.

Instead, Ty Lee cut at Azula and from her treason, she saved herself (and Mai).

And now, it was Azula looking back with golden streamers shooting out.

Ty Lee grabbed Mai and hurled her over the edge and forced their legs to _run_ and flee. They spring over clouds and stars (for days and nights) and finally halt just before they give out to exhaustion.

"I'm—"

Mai kissed her on the lips, sealed their fate and her words and a dead friendship that was never commenced.

And now they were both fugitives.

**5.**

Surprisingly (and thankfully) Azula accepted their excuses. She welcomed them back with a laugh and wave of her imperial hand.

Ty Lee breathed in relief, but Mai stared back fervidly, scorching herself with flameless fire. A challenge was spoken.

But in the end, Azula always had the advantage. Ty Lee just didn't _get it_. (_You're so stupid, Ty Lee_.) This time, Mai was right.

Ty Lee was a fool, she wanted to say. Wanted her to see and know already that Azula was a knotted, gnarled mire that was born to destroy. But Mai didn't tell because she knew there were some secrets (like theirs) too deadly to disclose.

The war raged on, but slowly, Azula was forced to sway.

Their vertebrae came popping out, splintering. But they win, gain ground, inch by inch.


End file.
